Dancing, Made Easy
by MinakoChan1
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon, DBZ, and Ranma one-half crossover. The girls decide to go to the 'Tokyo Ball', but what happens when Minako and Makoto are both swept away from the worlds they know, and into anothers? Plz R&R! MinakoTrunks, MakotoRanma.


MWAHAHA! Guess what? I DO own Sailor Moon! I OWN IT! -runs around like a maniac until she crashes into a brick wall-

Rice: Baka.

Neko: Aye...well, I guess I should fill you all in, since it seems Ms. Minako is out, and me, being one of her muses is left to tell you of what this is about. She actually does not own Sailor Moon -whispers- But we don't like to tell her that.

Dancing, Made Easy

It was a beautiful day outside; Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Makoto decided to go on a picnic. (Humble Ami couldn't make it, poor thing had to study)

Makoto was bringing the food, being the wonderful cook she is. They were to meet at the park at 1:30 PM that day. When the time came, Rei was on time, Lita was a few minutes early, Minako was fifteen minutes late, and Usagi was about forty-five minutes late.

They were all very annoyed at her, but decided not to ruin the picnic by bickering at one another. Makoto set the food out, and so they say, the feast began! Usagi and Minako were both gobbling their food down like hogs and were both finished with their meal in about three minutes, everyone else finished at about the same time, except Rei, for Usagi stole half her food when she wasn't looking. When they were all done, they decided to go for a walk. They really didn't get much personal time, being senshi and all, and these were moments they all treasured.

When their walk ended, Usagi and Rei were arguing over where to go next. Usagi wanted to go to the arcade, and Rei wanted to go to the movies.

Makoto and Minako knew better than to get into one of their friends' quarrels, so they just rolled their eyes. Out of utter boredom, Minako stopped and started reading a sign on a shop window.

It read, "Come to the Tokyo Ball tonight! If you are lucky, you may even get honored as the Queen or King of the party! Starts at seven, be at the Tokyo Ballroom!."

Minako thought a second, "Hmm, maybe this would be fun guys!" she said aloud as everyone crowded around to read the sign.

They all agreed it sounded great and went home to get ready. Usagi decided to wear this pink dress, and braided her odango's. Mina dressed in this lace orange dress, with little orange gloves, and kept her hair with the usual red bow. Rei dressed in this red leather dress, 'twas a tad short. (; -coughs- couldn't help it)and Makoto dressed in this green dress that went down to her knees.

By the time they were all ready, it was 6:30, only a half an hour to go! Usagi decided to call Mamoru and invite him too, while Rei decided to invite Chad. (Aye, I'm sorry, I do not know Chad's Japanese name.) Finally, the time came for the dance, and surprisingly, they were all on time. Even Usagi! (WoW! Miracles can happen!)

The music started, Usagi danced with Mamoru, Rei with Chad, while Minako and Makoto sat on the side lines hoping for a guy to come and ask them. To their luck, they did. Minako got asked by this one hunk with purple hair, while Makoto got asked by this guy with black hair that was in a braid. When the dancing was over, all the ladies curtsied and the men bowed. This continued on until ten. Everyone was tired, so the four girls decided to go home before the dance was over, not bothering to see who had won King and Queen.

The only one that didn't go to her house was Usagi, she and Mamoru decided to go back to his place for the night (Wonder what they'll do? -grins evilly-)  
Minako and Makoto left, both dreaming of their princes. Lita found that hers, which his name was Ranma, lived in China, he was just down on vacation, while Minako didn't ask where hers was from, nor did she ask his name, he just seemed a bit...secretive?

On the girls' way home, a rumbling suddenly began. Rei looked at Usagi accusingly, "You mean you didn't get enough to eat at the party?" Usagi looked completely innocent, "It wasn't MY stomach!" Suddenly a shaking started, bringing all the girls to their knees, "shouldn't have drunk so much saki..." was heard right before a great flash of light went throughout the streets of Tokyo. When the lights cleared, Usagi and Rei were left alone, Minako and Makoto had vanished! -twilight zone music begins to play-

Makoto was being hurled through the air, and landed in a big pool of water with a loud -splash-

She looked around and saw that the Lake she landed in had a name, although she could not read it, she got out, not quite feeling herself. She looked down, and instead of seeing feet, she saw paws! She frantically looked behind her, and saw a short little stubbed tail. Now, totally freaking out, she tried to talk, and the only audible thing she heard was a "Bark, Bark!"

Makoto's eyes widened as a girl with short green hair walked up to her. "Awww! Aren't you just an adorable little thing!" she cooed. Makoto turned and ran, splashing into a different lake, and she felt that odd feeling again. She looked down, and saw normal hands again. "Phew," she said aloud, and then realized her voice was...masculine?

ooooooo

Meanwhile, Minako came flying out of the sky and landed with a loud -thump- on a hard thing.

She looked around, realizing something had broken her fall. She looked down and squealed before she got up frantically, bowing in apology.  
The man stood up, he was wearing an orange outfit, with a blue shirt underneath. His hair was spiked up in all different directions. "It's no problem, why did you come flying from the sky like that? Don't you know how to land properly?"

"I can't fly!" Minako claimed, lookinh at the man like he was crazy.

"Oh, well, you want to come in? My wife Chi-Chi can whip you up some ramen if you want, she's a great cook!"

Minako nodded and got led inside, when the man turned around again. "Sorry I was so rude! My name is Goku!" He said as he extended his hand.

Minako took it, and returning to her usually cheery self proclaimed, "My name is Minako! Nice to meet you!"

Goku looked at her for a second. "Minako...did you just come from a dance perhaps?"

Minako looked at him oddly, "Yes, but how..." she was cut off by Goku's yelling, "TRUNKS! I think someone is waiting for you!"

Goku winked at her before he walked into a different room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-sigh- Aye, my first cross-over. My muses have been on full blast this morning; I do believe I have posted up four or so new fics or chapters. -blinx- Woooow.

MinakoChan


End file.
